


The Sleepover Episode

by Wolfgirl19



Series: Life of Liam: A South Park One Shot Series [8]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe-New Kid Is a Mutant, Cartman being civil for once, Except when scaring the shit out of his friends, Gen, Kids watching a horror movie, New Kid uses sign language, New Kid's thoughts won't be in italics, Sleepovers, Slice of Life, Wingfic, coarse language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl19/pseuds/Wolfgirl19
Summary: In Part 8, Liam spends his first sleepover at Cartman's with the rest of the guys, getting his first taste of pillow fights and horror movie watching without the adults knowing.
Series: Life of Liam: A South Park One Shot Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042968
Kudos: 4





	The Sleepover Episode

**Author's Note:**

> So Part 8 will be the first of the occasional slice of life entry. As always, hope you guys enjoy!

Liam arrived to Cartman's house for the sleepover he was invited to. As much as Liam wanted nothing to do with Cartman, the invite promised that Cartman would fix his behavior and treat Liam as a guest and not an enemy. He offered Mason to come along, but he chose to stay home, pointing out that the invite was for Liam specifically. Liam didn't want to argue with Mason about the invite's meaning, so he went on his way.

He knocked on the front door, Liane answering to let him in, pointing to the basement where the rest of the boys were located. Liam went down the basement stairs, seeing Cartman having a chat with Stan, Kyle, and Kenny. Jimmy and Timmy were setting up their sleeping bags. Craig gave Clyde the middle finger over what Liam assumed was an argument he missed out on. Tweek was twitching on his sleeping bag as he played a game on his phone. Butters was busy checking on the stuff he packed for the night. And Token was browsing Netflix on the TV Liane left for them alongside an Xbox One, trying to figure out what to watch. Cartman looked away for a second to see Liam's arrival. He excused himself from the current conversation to grab a soda from the open blue cooler and approached Liam.

"You made it!" Cartman greeted as he handed Liam the soda. "I'm so glad you could come, Douchebag."

Even when polite you still don't use my actual name, Liam thought.

"We've got tons of stuff to do. We got Netflix on the TV, an Xbox One to play games on, plenty of sodas and snacks to last us all night..."

Liam paid attention to only half of Cartman's listings of activities, wondering if there would be a catch involved, and praying that it wouldn't be exposing his wings to the rest of the guys.

"And over here is where you put your bags," Cartman finished, pointing to the pile of bags in the corner. He took Liam's bag and tossed it into the pile. "Now Douchebag, let's start things off with the first movie of the night."

"I'm still browsing right now," Token said to Cartman. "I hate it when Netflix changes the movie variety again."

"Well is there anything catching your interest at least? Work with me here."

"Hey look! They got the new Terrance and Phillip musical TV special on here!"

"Play it! Play it!" the other boys shouted.

Token played the special, joining the other boys as they sat close to the TV screen. One minute in and the boys were already dying of laughter, Liam still not getting why the titular Canadian duo's antics were funny. During the opening number where Terrance and Phillip sung a song about farting, complete with demonstrations, Liam got up and left the basement. Knowing how he already watched the special with Mason when it played on TV, Liam figured that he could wait out the first half hour of the sixty minute special without the other boys noticing his disappearance. 

"Is there something you need?" Liane asked when he entered the living room.

"Nah, I'm fine," Liam signed. "But is there a bathroom I can use?"

"Upstairs, hon."

Liam went upstairs, closing and locking the bathroom door behind him, ready to wait for the first thirty minutes to be over. To pass the time he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, checking out his looks and features. When he wasn't checking his appearance, he was making goofy faces and gestures just for fun. Seeing how spacious the bathroom was, Liam allowed his wings to spread out, using this opportunity to make sure they weren't going through molting time again, since leaving feathers everywhere can raise suspicion among others, including those who may or may not work for 'them.'

Satisfied that no feathers were falling off, he pulled his wings back into his sweatshirt and left for the basement. As soon as he entered, he saw the latter half of the special was playing as the boys were now throwing pillows at each other, yelling and laughing as small white feathers flew in the air around them.

"Hey Liam!" Butters shouted. "Glad you're back, because you're late for the pillow war!"

A large pillow tossed by Clyde smacked against Butters' head, the blonde falling on the ground from the sheer force. Liam ran the moment Clyde set his sights on him, jumping behind a table flipped over to act as a barricade. Stan ran behind the table and sat next to Liam, handing him a large pillow bigger than himself, grabbing a smaller pillow with one hand.

"Cover for me. I'm gonna make a run for it."

Liam couldn't respond as Stan stood up and ran across the room, Liam immediately using both arms to toss the large pillow at Clyde's face before he could make his attack on Stan, who made it to the other side to sneak attack Craig. Even when the subject of a sneak attack Craig kept his stoic look. Liam ducked down when Craig threw a pillow his way, feathers exploding against the table's surface. Liam kept his arms over his head to shield himself from the feather rain, poking his head up to see the fighting has finally finished, everyone laughing from all the fun they had.

"What should we do now?" Kyle asked.

"I dunno? Watch a horror movie, maybe?" Jimmy suggested.

"Oh geez, my parents don't want me to watch those," Butters brought up.

"Nobody cares, Butters," Cartman told him. "Because I found the most terrifying horror movie ever."

This got everyone's attention. Cartman picked up the remote to exit the Terrance and Phillip special, browsing until he selected the film in question.

"Gentlemen, I bring you...Angels of Death."

"Angels of Death?" Kyle asked unimpressed. "Really? What's so scary about angels?"

"Oh you'll see."

Everyone gathered around the TV again as Cartman played the movie and turned off the lights. The film opened with a scene set in a foggy graveyard at night."

"A graveyard? So cliché," Craig commented in his usual monotone voice. 

"Aw come on, Craig," Token responded. "Interesting shit happens in graveyards in these types of movies."

"Will you shut two shut it?" Cartman scolded. "We're getting to a good part."

Everyone remained quiet as the camera followed a timid man walking past the many tombstones, the full moon acting as the only light for him, the only sound he could hear being the caws of crows in the distance. The man screamed as he accidentally fell into a freshly dug grave, landing hard on impact, getting the dark soil on his clothes.

"When does the good part start, Cartman?"

"Shush it Kyle. Just keep watching."

The man looked up to where he fell from, the cloudy night sky the only thing he could see. Until a tall, female figure approached the dug grave, watching the man below. The man was about to ask for her help, but stopped himself when the moonlight revealed her decaying body, black eyes crying a grey sludge, and the broken wings on her back, their black feathers featuring glowing tips that made them resemble glowing embers. The camera focused on her as she wailed at the viewer, showing her sharp teeth as she lunged at the man and killed him in a gory mess.

The boys screamed loudly at the scene. Butters hid in his sleeping bag. Timmy drove his wheelchair away from the TV. Tweek was twitching violently as he covered his eyes. The rest of the boys watched on with horror, too scared to react. Cartman laughed at everyone's reactions.

"That's not funny!" screamed Kyle.

"Shut up, Kyle! You're interrupting the transformation scene!"

"The what-" Kyle saw what Cartman referred to, screaming at the man's horrific transformation into another monstrous angel as Cartman roared with laughter.

Having enough of this, Liam used his night vision to navigate his way around the basement and snuck behind the TV, pulling the plug. Everyone, including Cartman, screamed when the room went dark.

"The angels are coming for us!" Tweek panicked.

Liam hurried and turned the lights back on, causing everyone to breathe in relief.

"Do us a favor and don't show something like that again," Stan told Cartman.

"You're not gonna be a chicken, are ya Stan?"

"No, I don't want-"

Cartman mockingly clucked like a chicken, circling around Stan as he did so. He only stopped when heard the basement door open and someone walking downstairs.

"Sweetie, is something wrong?" she asked Cartman with concern. "I heard screaming from the living room. Is everything alright?"

"Yes mom," Cartman replied innocently. "Everything is fine."

"Alright then. Hope you and your friends continue enjoying the sleepover."

She immediately left, allowing Cartman to continue with mocking Stan, who was by now unimpressed with his antics.

"You know what? Screw you Cartman, I'm going to bed."

Stan went to his sleeping bag, climbing in and going to sleep.

"I'm going to get some sleep too," Kyle added, getting into his own bag.

"Me three," Clyde announced.

"Timmy!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Whatever," Craig deadpanned.

Liam got out his own sleeping bag, getting in to settle for the night with the rest of the guys, Cartman the last to reluctantly do so. Once everyone was asleep, Liam felt a tap on his shoulder from the bag next to him, seeing that it was coming from Butters.

"Did you enjoy your first sleepover with me and the guys?" Butters whispered as to not wake the others.

Liam nodded.

"Everything worked out tonight between you and Cartman. No fighting, no feuding, and no blackmail attempts against you. It's been a while really since Cartman acted more like a friend and less like a jerk."

"I'm glad for that, but who knows how long that'll last knowing him," Liam signed.

"Let's make the most of it while we still can."

They went back to sleep, Liam's mind lingering on a few questions: is Cartman really changing his attitude towards him? And is it for better, or for worse?


End file.
